An Abrupt Change
by MsLightningAlchemist
Summary: AU Twilight where Esme's husband never came back from war and she happily remarried. Her son, Alex Henderson, married a German Immigrant, Anna Schmidt. They had a daughter named Karina, and this is a small snippet of her story. More details inside. Please review. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Guess who's back? I've never published a story for Twilight before, and I'm certain there are a lot of people out here who would love to shred this to pieces. But I'm only doing this as a small sample of the work I've been doing for quite a few months. I want to know what you really think, and if there are people out here who would actually read this sort of thing.

Allow me to explain this a bit more. This is an AU Twilight where Esme's husband never came back from war and she happily remarried. Her son, Alex Henderson, married a German Immigrant, Anna Schmidt. They had a daughter named Karina. Alex murdered Anna when Karina was eight and Karina was sent into the foster system. Her foster parents were horrible and as soon as her father was released from prison for good behavior, she was back with him. She moved out as soon as she graduated high school and lived with her best friend until she committed suicide. After that, she moved in with her boyfriend and her life was still miserable with a druggie family. Cue a visit to the hospital and she meets Carlisle. Her life turns around and she finally gets the life she's always wanted: one with a family.

Everything's explained far better in the actual story, which is still under construction ... major construction.

Let me know what you think in the reviews, and I might put her whole story as well!

* * *

Karina knew she was lying in the gutter at the side of the road.

Everything felt surreal, as if she were detached from herself. Something was wrong with her.

"Mom?" The voice of her son was faint, even though he was crouching on the sidewalk.

"It's no use … she took the hit head-on …" That voice was Alice's. "She can probably hear you, although-"

"I'm so sorry!" Owen sobbed. "If I hadn't been there, this wouldn't have happened!"

 _Owen …_ Karina tried to move, but she felt like her body had been turned to ice. She couldn't move, and the falling snow was piling up around her. _It's not your fault. I should have been more attentive. I should have been watching you._

By now, a crowd had gathered around the three, and Karina could barely make out the faint sirens of the ambulance. Things seemed to happen in a blur afterwards. Owen left in Jasper's care as the soldier came onto the scene. Alice riding in the ambulance, explaining everything to the paramedic.

Then she heard the dreaded sound of a monitor going off. An annoying, solid beep that meant one thing.

No heartbeat.

Karina watched as Alice froze, eyes clouded with grief. The paramedics were trying to bring her back to life, finally succeeding after what felt like hours. It was probably only a minute.

"Alice?" Karina asked. Alice made no movement. "Hey, Alice. What's going to happen now?"

There was no reply, only silence.

"Excuse me!" Karina snapped. No reaction from anyone. That's when the realization hit her hard.

She wasn't in control of herself. Karina had somehow detached herself from her body.

 _I hope Alice was wrong …_ The thought hit her mind as if it were her own. But it wasn't. She was pacing back and forth in a hallway, nurses looking at her as if she were crazy.

One leaned toward another. "Do you think he'll be alright?" she whispered.

The other shook her head. "Doubt it. Getting a call from your sister saying your wife was just hit by a car? I'd abandon everything to make sure she's okay, if our roles were swapped."

 _Karina, why can't I sense anything from you anymore?_ Karina shook her head. No, this wasn't possible. She was in the ambulance, and she was also witnessing things from Carlisle's perspective? Something was terribly wrong.

A wave of dread hit her as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, rushing her into the building.

She could hear man heartbeats, but one stood out in particular: hers. Carlisle looked up as she was taken past, and Karina could finally see the extent of the damage. She was a mangled, bloody mess of a human, several bones broken, if not completely shattered. Another wave of terror, more potent than the last, hit her like the car she had just encountered.

 _It's worse than I thought._ Carlisle looked at Alice, but she shook her head.

"She'll die before they get to her." Alice's voice was fast and low, too quiet for anyone to hear.

 _No!_ Carlisle nodded slowly. He knew what had to be done. Or Karina somehow guessed what he was going to do? It was getting harder to tell.

The walk to the room they left her in was unbearable. Time was going agonizingly slow, and Carlisle was taking his time getting to her. "What the hell is wrong with you? I've got things that I need to do, and you're just taking your damn time? What about Owen, huh? What are you going to tell him when you get off work?" Karina wanted to smack her husband upside the head.

Carlisle stopped in his tracks, leaving Karina standing in the middle of the hallway. "Karina?" he whispered.

"No, shit, Sherlock!" Karina scoffed. "Get your ass in gear. There's nobody around, so move it or lose me!" She made to push him toward her, but she just walked right through him.

Although there were a million questions racing through her head, Carlisle ran towards her room at a speed nearly invisible to humans. Karina had no trouble keeping up with him, though.

"Idiot." Karina grumbled as he opened the door to her room. The nurses had left moments before, as their smell indicated. The faint thumping in the room was almost deafening to her ears. "So, what's your plan? You know Alex is dead, and Owen would be devastated if I died." She made to put her arm against his back as he leaned over her, but she just fell through again.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle murmured. "You always hated the idea, Karina. But I can't let you die like this."

"Of course you're going to change me. How did I know?" Karina rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Better hurry up, then. I've little time left."

Carlisle kissed her forehead, and Karina knew what he was going to do now. The same thing he had planned for Bella: Morphine. Although Bella never told him how the transformation was, he didn't know what else to do. At the least, he could use the dose to cover up her death as a merciful one.

"I'll wait here, then. See you soon." Karina chuckled as she sat down on the bed, watching her husband work to do what he did best: saving lives.

Although she may have left Carlisle, she could still sense what he was doing. Racing to get the supplies he needed before time ran out. What else did he need? There was no time to second-guess himself.

"Morphine, something to cover the marks with, you know, the usual." Karina rolled her eyes. "Make it look like I died before I went under or something. Stop worrying about me and do it already!"

Carlisle came back, a pained look in his eyes. "I can still hear you, Karina …" he whispered as the needle slipped into her arm. Karina winced at the sight, although she was in no pain. "I know you can hear me."

"And sometimes your thoughts. Must be the bond between us." Karina shrugged as he pushed the plunger down. "So, what do I need to know about the transformation?"

"It's painful." Carlisle looked at her body.

"Uh … I'm actually sitting at the foot of the bed." Karina chuckled. "The thirst would be hard to manage, I assume. That means Owen will have to make do without me for some time. What else am I missing?"

"You're going to be stronger than any of us for the first few months." Carlisle looked at her now. "If this even works …"

Karina shrugged. "One way to find out if it does." Her time was ending soon, and Carlisle knew it as well as she did. "Bite me."

"But-"

"To hell with the treaty, then! Jacob will understand!" Karina stood up, knowing any effort she made to move him would be fruitless. "Carlisle, my time's almost up. I don't want to lose you …"

Things were zooming out, leaving her to watch from a distance as a sharp, burning pain started in her neck. Carlisle had bitten her, and the pain in his throat was mirroring the one that had just started.

More points of burning, each as intense. Karina inhaled sharply as she realized it had been several days since he had last fed. He really was stronger than she knew.

 _Please, give me some of your strength …_ Karina closed her eyes as everything seemed to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle didn't know what he did wrong. She had stopped talking to him as soon as he bit her. Did he change her too late?

Nobody knew the answer to his question, leaving him alone with her in the room they shared.

Owen knocked on the door for the fifth time that morning. "C- Dad?" he asked quietly. "Is she going to be okay?"

Carlisle looked up, motioning for Owen to come in. Owen ran into his arms, sobbing as he embraced the child. "I don't know. Alice hasn't told me anything, and Edward can't hear her."

"I want her back!" Owen sobbed. "You've got to do something to help her, right? Isn't there anything you can do? She'll pull through this, she promised me she'd never leave me like she did when I was born!"

The silence between the two seemed to drag on. Owen had been excused from school, along with Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle had called in to work as well. Nobody wanted to leave now.

Not when everything was so unclear about Karina's fate.

In the year and a half since she had come into their lives, she had done so much to change them. Rosalie and Emmett felt more relaxed around humans now, and had gone off on their own. They came by from time to time, and for the holidays. They had left a week ago.

Jake and Nessie had decided to move back to Forks, now that Edward had finally given his permission to Jake to date his daughter. Bella was more easy to persuade than her husband, naturally. Nessie was enjoying the near daily visits to Grandpa Charlie. Jake was more interested in Seth and Evelyn's blossoming relationship, and curious if they were expecting a child yet. He kept asking Seth every morning. Evelyn and Seth were happy to care for the old house in Forks while the Cullens were away.

There had been talk between Bella and Edward about leaving for a couple years, to see what the thrill of nomadic life was. That was Edward's excuse. Bella was more interested in living with the Denalis and mending the wounds Irina's death had caused.

Jasper was itching to get away for a bit, probably the result of the occasional visits from Peter and Charlotte. Alice was encouraging him to do so, but he was hesitant to leave for some reason he refused to state. Even Edward didn't know what caused Jasper's choice.

"How long will it take? How much longer do I have to wait for Mom?" Owen sniffed.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know. There's more venom in her body than a single bite, but I doubt that there's as much as when Bella transformed."

Owen's lip trembled. "She's in pain, isn't she?"

"More than likely. The morphine's burned out of her system, but she still hasn't moved …" Carlisle could have sworn he just saw a finger twitch. Just barely, making him wonder if he had imagined it.

Owen didn't see it, though. "Can I do anything to help her?" he asked. "Can she hear me? I want to talk to her …"

Edward came rushing into the room, his eyes wide. Alice was following him closely. "She'll be fine, Carlisle." Edward sighed in relief. Owen's eyes lit up like it was Christmas again.

"She'll be more than fine, actually." Alice beamed. "You should be able to sense her in a minute. I don't know why it took a day for this to happen, and I'll have to ask her later, but she'll be ready by tomorrow night."

"Yea-ah! Whooo!" Owen crowed. "I knew she'd never break her promise to me!"

Carlisle shook his head in amazement. Despite Owen's foster family lack of care for him, he was still a bright, cheerful spirit. Just like his mother.

Karina.

The sudden change in perspective startled Carlisle. Just like every time she meditated, their surroundings were colored with a mist-like light. He had researched this one night after she fell asleep and the results were most likely aura reading. He had never believed in such a thing until she came into his life.

Edward left the room with a pained glance at Karina. "She says she's sorry …" His voice was too quiet for Owen to hear. Alice seemed lost in another vision, and Owen sat on Carlisle's lap, watching his mother with curiosity.

Owen looked up at Carlisle and repeated his question, "can she hear us now?"

Carlisle closed his eyes. Although their bond was repaired, he couldn't feel her as prominent as before. She was clearly trying to shield him from the pain of the transformation. A trickle of relief came through and he nodded. "Yes, she can."

"Mom? I'm sorry … If I hadn't run out like that, then this wouldn't happen and you'd still be happy …" Owen sniffed. "I know you're in a lot of pain, and it probably would have been a lot easier on you if you didn't push me out of the way …" He was wiping his tears on his sleeves.

The floodgates opened and Carlisle hugged Owen tenderly. "It's not your fault, Owen …" Carlisle murmured. "She would never let you get hurt again if she had a say in anything. She loves you more than you know, Owen."

Owen sniffed, looking at Carlisle. "R-really?"

"Of course. She worried about you after she met you. We fought for custody over you, and she'd tell me her concerns. 'What if he comes to live with us and decides he hates me? What if our children don't like him? What if they pick on him?' those are just a few of the dozens of 'what if's she'd ask me." Carlisle chuckled as he recalled the conversations they had. "Karina loves you, Owen. And so do I."

It was a good thing Carlisle didn't need air to breathe, because Owen nearly tackled him with the next hug. He was crying too hard to speak, but Carlisle could see the smile on his adopted son's face.

After Owen had calmed down, he joined Edward in playing a videogame, anxious to see Karina again. Carlisle vowed to warn him that Karina might not be able to see him for a while, due to the thirst newborns were known for in their first years.

Night fell, along with Owen. He was curled up between Carlisle and Karina on their bed, lightly snoring as Carlisle watched the two. Alice had warned him that Karina would kill her son if he were around when she woke up, and Carlisle had asked Alice and Jasper to take him out shopping for a much-needed wardrobe update. Edward and Bella would stay behind to help if things went out of hand.

Although Carlisle had helped three of his children with the newborn years, he couldn't help but wonder what Karina would be like as a newborn. Bella had plenty of warnings and time to learn about vampire life. She had been determined to be one of them, after all.

Karina was different, though. She didn't want to become a vampire until she had finally discussed it in October, on their honeymoon. After much persuasion from Carlisle (and a few trips to spots Carlisle hadn't shared with Edward and Bella on their previous visit), Karina had finally caved to the suggestion.

Carlisle thought he would have more time to prepare her for the differences, to allow her to get used to the sensations that came with the change. But the other day had proved him wrong.

"Dad?" Owen's question sent a thrill through his body. He had never been considered much of a fatherly figure before. The clock on Karina's nightstand showed that it was near dawn.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

The ten-year-old sat up, looking saddened by the dawn of the new day. "Will she still remember me? How will she know that I'm not like her anymore?"

 _Here we go …_ Carlisle took a deep breath. "She'll always remember you. You're her little warrior, Owen." He ruffled the boy's hair. "But I'm just taking precautions until she knows she can deal with her natural instincts. We're vampires, Owen, although we might not act like it."

Owen nodded slowly. "Yeah …" His new family had warned him of their kind shortly after he came into their lives. "I know. But you guys are the good guys, right? You don't hunt humans, so why would she?"

"Vampires naturally hunt humans, Owen." Carlisle hated to see the fear in his son's eyes. "It's just how nature works. Our family chose a different path, one most vampires simply don't understand."

"How does it work, then? Will Mom be a 'vegetarian' from the start?" Owen asked, always curious. It warmed Carlisle's heart to hear this child ask so many questions. "How does your thirst work? Are you thirsty now? What about Aunt Alice? Aunt Rosalie?"

"Hold on a minute, Owen." Carlisle chuckled. "I'm afraid I can only speak for myself, but it's similar to hunger. When you're hungry, you're tired and feel weak. Thirst is like that, but it's impossible for a vampire to die of thirst."

"Okay. So since you hunt animals, would Mom do the same from the start? What color would her eyes be?"

"Not willingly." When Owen's face fell, Carlisle explained further. "Here's what it's like: You're thirsty, and you have several choices of water in front of you. There's a glass of water that has ice in it. Would you take that one?"

Owen nodded immediately. "Of course! It would be the best choice! And then the ice'd melt and you'd have a sip later."

Carlisle nodded, mentally sighing in relief as Owen understood his analogy. "That's how appealing fresh human blood is to our kind. Donated blood is like a glass of tap water, not as appealing, but bearable. Animal blood is like a glass with a thin layer of dust, one that's been sitting out for a day or two. It's still nice when you're thirsty, but you'd never go for it unless you had a better choice, right?"

"Yeah …" Owen made a face. "But sometimes you have to make compromises and deal with what you have."

 _At least he understands._ Carlisle nodded.

"So, what about when Mom was on her period?" Owen suddenly asked.

"How do you even know about that?" Carlisle asked, bewildered.

"Clara told me." Owen looked at him, ashamed. "Was she not supposed to?"

 _Good thing Karina didn't tell me where they live. I'd like little more than to have a talk to them now._ Carlisle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a habit he had formed when he knew he needed to discuss something big. At least none of his children needed to have 'the talk'. Evelyn had it with Nessie, saving Bella the awkwardness.

"Well, we're guys. We're different than girls, but yes, most of the time parents don't tell their children until they're old enough." Carlisle began.

Owen groaned. "Oh, no … Don't tell me this is the big talk all parents have with their children!" He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but between his parents right now.

Carlisle shook his head. "Not yet, anyway. A woman's period is noticeable to a vampire, but it's like stagnant water with algae on the top and some waterlogged dead thing floating in it. You'd rather die of dehydration before you tried drinking from that."

"Ew!" Owen grimaced. "That's nasty! Drinking from that? Gross!"

 _At least not yet …_ Carlisle sighed in relief as Owen crawled over him to get off the bed. As soon as he left, he could feel the amusement coming from his mate next to him. "Laugh while you can. You're giving him the birds and bees talk," he grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Karina was dying. That's how she felt.

Sure, she'd been through Hell a dozen times. But those were heaven compared to this.

The burning went on and on, and Karina wondered briefly if that's how it was going to be for the rest of her life.

But she knew it wouldn't be like that at all. Ever since she had agreed to change, Carlisle would join in her meditations, something he hadn't done since their near-incident.

Karina had been meditating one evening when Carlisle came home. He had a long day and joined her in their room. While they were sitting there, Carlisle tried to understand the bond between them and how far the limits were. Karina had gone into shock when he did, effectively cutting him off.

He promised never to do anything like that again, and he had stayed true to his word. Every time they meditated together, it was a better experience than the last. Karina had started to understand what it was like to be a vampire, and Carlisle had the chance to learn about her dark past in ways words couldn't describe.

Now Karina knew the agony he had felt when he changed. This wasn't much better, but it was bearable for him. That's all she wanted.

At least it seemed to be easing up … slightly. The venom was finally finishing with her mangled corpse … or was it safe to call it her body now? At the very least, she had one thing to look forward to when she could handle being around humans.

Owen.

Karina had no idea how long she was unconscious or dead. All she could remember was the blissful limbo as she hovered between life and death …

She really must have died, then. She had honestly believed that until she heard Owen's crying, along with the gentle tenor of her husband's voice. Edward must have heard her thoughts, because he and Alice joined them soon, explaining that she was going to be fine. Karina had felt the elation that Carlisle felt from their news, and the long day that followed. The night was nearly unbearable, though. The only thing she had to listen to was the steady sound of Owen's breathing, along with the random shifting as he moved in his sleep. Carlisle was lost in thought, leaving her to her own.

The ones she wanted to figure out were the ones she had after Carlisle had bitten her.

She was at the ice rink again, but in the stands. The ice was polished, ready for a performance, and there were people she knew sitting in the stands with her. Alex and Anna, her parents. Mrs. Nye, her English teacher. Madi, her best friend … the list of people went on and on.

In her lap were her ice skates, the ones she had asked Carlisle to get rid of after her accident that rendered her unable to skate anymore.

"Do you vant to skate again?" Anna asked. "Show me vhat you can do?"

Alex held up his favourite camera. "I've got my camera ready to go if you want to!"

One of her favourite handbell pieces started to play, and Karina shook her head. "Not yet. I want to talk to you. To everyone here. What are they all doing here? You're dead … so does this mean I am, too?"

Anna shook her head, putting her hand on Karina's. "Not yet, sveetie." Although her eyes were glassy with tears, she smiled. "But if you vant to let go of everysing, you have the choice. Do you vant to stay here and skate, or do you vant to go back to Carlisle?"

"How do you know my husband?" Karina nearly dropped her skates. Anna had died when she was eight, nearly 18 years ago!

"I've been vith you se vhole time. I know vhat you've been srough, and it's understandable if you vant to stay here." Anna gestured to the ice.

Alex nudged her. "Honestly, I'd go back to Carlisle. He's a great man for you, and he'd be devastated without you. And don't forget your promise to Owen!"

Karina nodded. "Yeah …" She dropped the skates and hugged her dad, then her mom. They both smelled like she remembered, the last thing she'd have of them. "I miss you a lot, but I've got a promise to keep." With that, she shimmied out of the stands and walked up the stairs, to the exit of the stadium.

Oh, yes. She had come back to hell. But that brush with death had given her a new resolve to stay here. Her family would fall apart without her. Owen would be devastated, possibly never trusting anyone again. And Carlisle …

If she were to die, he'd be a hollow shell of the compassionate, gentle man she had fallen in love with. Nobody wanted that to happen.

Her heart suddenly thumped to a stop, and Karina could sense someone moving beside her.

"Karina?" Oh, how her still heart soared when she heard that silky voice! She wanted to embrace him, plant him with the kisses she held back all those times!

She took in an unnecessary breath that her lungs weren't expecting. Although it didn't hurt, it wasn't anything she was used to. She could smell so many different things! She sat up, careful to take it slow. She didn't want to rush things. She didn't want to startle him. Then she opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was her previously blind eye was working again. An exhale followed her smile of disbelief. She shook her head, chuckling at her own naive thoughts. Of course it would be healed. It wasn't something she was born with, and she knew what it was like to see with both eyes.

She had just forgotten what it was like since she lived with Carlisle.

"Love, is everything alright?"

Karina turned to look at him. She couldn't answer for a split second when she saw him, but she'd have time to stare at him later. "Yes." Even her voice was different!

Carlisle smiled, extending a hand to her. "It's a bit disorienting at first, but you'll get used to it."

"A bit?" She scoffed. "Try amazingly different. Although our little sessions were to help me prepare for this, I wasn't expecting the whole package to be anything remotely like this!" And it was true. She felt powerful, like she could take on an army without getting a strand of hair out of place. Karina had good grades in school, but now she felt like she could do anything she set her mind to. Build a rocket with nothing but glue sticks and glitter? Easy.

"We'll talk about it later. You're probably thirsty." Carlisle had hit the nail on the head. Although she could tell his thirst was uncomfortable, hers was a burning flame. It was as if she had gotten one of her medications stuck in her throat again … "Yes, let's hunt."


End file.
